User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Stealing the Christmas Spirit
Berty walks out of his trailer, holding a coffee cup and wearing a nightcap, apparently having just woken up. He looks with pride at the broken and flickering blue Christmas lights that decorate his home, but he spits out his coffee when he looks over at Cook's house. Cook and Chick are working together to string up brand new, multi-colored Christmas lights. Jealous, Berty mutters beneath his breath and retreats inside his trailer. As he closes his door, his Christmas lights fall down. Meanwhile, Chick plays with a hammer while Cook decends his ladder. He picks the ladder up and carelessly swings it around, accidentally knocking Chick face first to the ground. One of Chick's beak parts falls out of his face, (Face or mouth?) and he begins crying. After sticking the beak part back into Chick's face fails, Cook uses his hammer to force the beak part into Chick's face. He and Chick are both satisfied with the result, even though the beak part is clearly not where it should be. Berty drags a heavy ball of Christmas lights, while Feety comes hopping down the road. He sees the brightly colored Christmas lights and mistakes them for fish. He starts eating the cord of Christmas lights, not realizing he's consuming plastic and glass rather than the fish he craves. As Berty tries to hang up his Christmas lights, he feels some resistance in the cord. He yanks it and we hear a squishing noise as Feety screams. Later, Berty stares proudly at his lights, not noticing that Feety's digestive system and organs are attached to the them. On the roof of his house, Cook hammers down nails to tie the Christmas light cords around. As he hammers, a bucket of nails next to him slowly slides to the edge of the roof, eventually falling off. Cook looks down from the roof and sees that the bucket has landed top-down on Chick. From Chick's point of view, we see Cook lift the bucket in horror and then replace the bucket as he is about to vomit. Inside, Cook removes the nails lodged in Chick's head with the claw of his hammer. One nail won't come out, however, so Cook hammers it down and smiles, satisfied despite Chick's cries. Back outside, Cook and a bandaged Chick plug in their Christmas lights, amazing spectators, including Berty... Realizing that he has to pull out all the stops, Berty drops a small Christmas light he's holding and sneaks away, while still holding onto a larger bulb. Back at Berty's trailer, a crowd gathers to see Berty's decorations. Berty has many items stacked on his trailer, tied together with Christmas lights. The items decorating Berty's home include a street lamp, a disco ball, Berty's car, and a lighthouse light, among other things. Berty, donning a pair of tinted safety goggles, throws the switch to his lights, lighting up the entire forest. While shielding his eyes, Sanna's arm catches fire which soon spreads to her entire body. Behind her, a blinded Hunger and Taker run into each other. Cook's head begins to boil, while the top half of Chick's body explodes. Dogert and two Generic Tree Friends are instantly vaporized from the extreme heat of the light, while Hoggie actually has to shield his eyes. The rays from Berty's lights are so strong, they even cause the moon to explode. Berty, burnt and blackened, turns off the lights and removes his goggles whereupon his eyes immediately melt. Nearby, Hoggie gives Berty a thumbs up, not realizing that his thumb is on fire. Moral: "Always look on the bright side of life!" Category:Blog posts